1. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to traffic control elements and, more particularly, to those elements in the form of a drum having a support base and an upright member releasably connected to the support base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic control elements are used in the prior art to warn a vehicle operator of a road hazard or, otherwise, to guide the vehicle along a desired path. Typically, drums, set on one of their ends, have been used as such traffic control elements. These traffic drums are normally made of metal in the shape of an oil drum and of large capacity typically in the order of 30 to 55 gallons.
Such metal drums are typically quite heavy. The weight and bulk of such metal drums make them difficult for highway control personnel to move and position. To avoid such handling problems, plastic drums have been developed and are presently in wide use. However, such plastic drums provide less structural integrity and weight than metal drums. The weight reduction of such plastic drums makes them more desirable from the standpoint of handling, storage and transportation purposes. In addition, impact with plastic drums results in less motor vehicle damage or loss of control as compared to when a metal drum is impacted.
However, the light weight of a plastic drum requires that some means be provided to stabilize such drums from being toppled by high winds, minor vehicle impacts or the like so that drums will remain in their upright visible position. In the prior art, a weight or ballast typically in the form of a sand bag is disposed in the bottom of such plastic drums so that the drums will remain in an upright position or will return to their original position upon impact. Such prior art drums have also been designed to allow them to be readily stacked in a nested relationship for storage and transportation purposes. For nighttime use, plastic drums have been adapted to receive warning lights.
The plastic drum described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,033 of Kulp et al. is an example of such a plastic drum. In particular, the Kulp et al. drum comprises a hollow barrel-like control element, and a base interfitted with one end of the control element to mount its control element in a vertical position. Upon impact, the barrel-like control element is separated from its base, to minimize damage to the vehicle and to the traffic control drum itself.
In order to move or store an assembled two piece drum, it is necessary to disassemble the upright hollow element from its base, before removing the ballast. Otherwise, the assembled two piece drum and ballast is relatively heavy and difficult to move. The two piece drum as described in the Kulp et al. Patent '033 does not provide any means for permitting the quick and easy disassembly of its hollow upright element from its base. The Kulp et al. Patent '033 describes male, locking elements disposed about the periphery of the base, configured as a wedge and adapted to fit within openings cut or punched within the bottommost portion of the upright element. The two piece construction of Kulp et al. has proved difficult to disassemble in that traffic control personnel have a difficult time grasping the base and upright element to effect disassembly. Experience has shown that repeated assembly and disassembly of the Kulp et al. drum has tended to tear the unprotected openings in the upright element.